


Beware the Wolf

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Animal Instincts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Omegas, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Objectification of omegas, Omega Jason Todd, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Werewolf Jason Todd, do not copy to other site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: The world despises Wolves. Collared, caged and pushed to the bottom of society, Jason has struggled to fit in ever since Gotham's prince Bruce Wayne took him in off the street. Suddenly, Gotham's elite has a disgusting feral mongrel among them. Perfection is expected, but being a wolf isn't like being Robin. The wolf will always be part of him. He can't destroy it no matter how hard Bruce pushes him. No amount of training will kill what exists as him. He is a wolf and no one can change that.-------Based on/rework ofMistakes and Consequences





	1. Prologue

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

The air felt heavy as young Jason stood there in their crummy apartment. He stayed silent while his mother crouched down in front of him. She wore a smile, but it was worn and mournful with tears forming in her eyes. Jason gazed up at her, confused by the dour feeling hanging in the air. Catherine swallowed as she presented the simple black collar. The young boy looked down at it. The collar looked no different from a dog collar; made with thick scratchy with tags. Jason stayed quiet as she placed the collar around his throat and fastened it. The weight settled on his shoulders, cold and oppressive.

From now on he was marked as inferior, as weak. He was a wolf and with this collar everyone would know it. He was only six years old and he had been collared like an animal.

Catherine reached up with a shaky hand to stroke his cheek. She sniffed, desperately trying to keep back tears as she looked at him. Jason looked up at her. His eyes briefly caught sight of the more worn collar around her slim throat.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Catherine’s voice was watery and full of remorse. “I’m so sorry.”

Little Jason reached up to wipe the tears falling from his mother’s face. It only served to to worsen her sobs even as he valiantly tried to comfort her. Catherine took his little hands in hers and closed her eyes for a moment before meeting his gaze.

“I’m okay, baby. I’m okay.” Catherine forced a smile. “Life’s going to be a bit harder for you and I need you to be as good as you possibly can be. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Jason bit his lip and nodded.

“Good boy, I need you to be my brave little boy.” Catherine stood. She pet his head briefly before sending him off to his little corner of the loft. Jason obediently went to his little nest on his small mattress knowing to avoid the springs that had sprung through. He curled tightly in the old ratty blankets with his old battered copy of Pride and Prejudice his mother stole from the public library.

Trying to ignore the discomfort of the new collar around his throat proved difficult even when enthralled in the book. His skin prickled and itched. He wanted so badly to strip it off, but that would upset his mother. He was still too young to understand why he had to wear the collar or why his mother was so saddened about it. Life was harsh, that he knew. He saw how it had beaten down his parents; in how his dad took to alcohol to deal with his problems when he came home and in how his mom would space out for hours after she shot up. He wore a collar too. Most people in Crime Alley wore collars, but Jason never really saw anyone with them outside of Park Row.

It wasn’t hard to realize that wearing a collar damned a person.

Jason got his first true taste of the burden of being marked when the pair were out enjoying a rare good day. The outing had been nice. Catherine had been doing well the past few days. Her illness had seemed better and she chased the high less so she had taken Jason to the nearest park. It wasn’t the nicest place being so close to the worst parts of Gotham, but it was decent. While avoiding most people like usual, they found a secluded spot for a meager picnic in the shade of an ancient oak. They laughed, played, and enjoyed what little good they could manage. 

It was a good day and by the end of it the two were smiling widely as they walked towards the exit hand in hand.

“I cannot believe they’re still allowing that vermin to breed.” The voice was loud, obnoxious, and full of disgust. It was meant to be heard. “The slums are overrun with those wild animals. No wonder the city’s become so infested with crime.”

Jason glanced over to see a pair of older women sitting on a park bench. They were both glaring at him and his mother, but unfortunately they had also brought the attention of nearby park goers. Catherine’s grip on his hand tightened as she ducked her head and picked up pace. Jason trailed after her both confused and slightly frightened.

“The government should be doing something about this.” Another person pointed to Catherine and Jason; ranting to their companion. “We’re all in danger with those things allowed to roam freely. They should be caged up like the animals they are.”

“Go back to the gutter where you belong, dog whore!”

As vile words were thrown, Jason tucked into his mother’s side. Catherine kept her grip tight as she nearly ran out of the park. They could escape the majority of the crowd, but a few decided to follow. They yelled obscenities and insults as they chased Catherine and her son away. Jason yelped in surprise when a rock smacked his head. The shock made him stumble, almost falling face first onto the concrete path. Catherine slowed, turning around to see blood oozing from her son’s forehead. There was righteous anger in her eyes, but Jason also saw the restraint and the fear. He whimpered in both pain and fear when she scooped him up in her frail arms.

The stumble gave their pursuers time to gain ground. Catherine turned to briskly walk away, back to the safety of Park Row. They had nearly reached sanctuary when an officer stepped in their way.

“Ma’am, we received reports of a wolf causing a disturbance at the park.” The officer eyed his mother, but it was not kindly. Jason felt a tiny growl try to work up his throat at the blatant lust sent towards his omega mother. “Is there any reason you’re harassing the public?”

“I haven’t done anything. I was simply trying to leave with my son, officer.” Catherine answered.

“Ma’am, you and your son are outside of your designated district. You do realize any wolf found causing public disturbance will be detained.”

“There are no designated districts for wolves. We’re allowed to move throughout the city like all citizens!”

Jason listened, gazing up in fear as he held onto his mother. He could tell his mother was frightened as the officers continued to berate and harass her, threatening to lock her up in jail and throw Jason in one of the reform schools. He trembled under the piercing hateful eyes of those around them. The fear inside him grew to the point he simply buried his face in his mother’s neck whimpering softly. He yelped when he felt fingers grab at him, but that seemed to be enough to get his mother to finally make a decision. She snatched him back, holding him protectively before bolting away.

Jason’s mother was weak and sickly, but she managed to get them locked safely back in their rundown apartment. Instinct had her barricading them both in the bathroom. Catherine squeezed between the toilet and the bathtub clinging to her son.

“No matter what you do or who you are, they will always hate you, Jason.” Catherine whispered rocking back and forth.

“But why? What did we do wrong?” Jason was young, still holding on to the last shred of his innocence. 

Catherine laid her cheek on the top of his head. “We were born, baby. We were born.”

“But we didn’t choose to be born. Why are we so different?”

“We’re predators, wolves...To them, we are trash.”

Quiet descended upon them. Jason remained curled in his mother’s grip occasionally hearing her sniff. They stayed locked in the bathroom until Willis came home banging around the apartment. Catherine dried her tears, pat down Jason’s unruly curls, and stepped out to face the world once more. Willis paused upon seeing her, eyeing her and the boy for a moment before retiring to his armchair with a beer. Catherine went to work trying to make a meager meal making everything seem normal. It was unnerving as Jason settled on the floor beside his father’s chair. Things felt so very off and yet normal. He startled when he felt his father’s large hand come down and ruffle his hair. It wasn’t rare, but Willis showing any form of affection was uncommon. The touch was short, quickly forgotten, but Jason still felt uneasy.

This was his new life as a marked wolf. It would not be easy nor would it be kind.

It took his father away. Years of criminal work finally caught up with him as he was forced to take the fall for his boss. He’d die in prison, but Jason would only learn of that later. 

As hard as living appeared to be before became worse now that Willis no longer brought in money. Even though he only brought home scraps, it kept them afloat as much as possible in Park Row. Now they couldn’t rely on him. Catherine tried to work, but she was too sick and too weak. She couldn’t cope. The drugs were too easy, a quick but temporary solution. It took her away, wore her down piece by piece. She held a job for only a few weeks after Willis left before being fired for never coming in. 

In the end, Jason had to set up to care for his ailing mother and her ever growing fall into addiction. He dealt with the drug dealers and debt collectors coming to the door. He ran the streets among a pack of other street rats earning just enough to survive. School was a luxury he long abandoned. He watched over his mother, took care of her the best he could, and ignored the hateful words spurred on by the high.

And then she no longer said a word. 

Jason stumbled home, beaten and bruised. He could feel the aches from the beating he received thanks to a few of Two Face’s men. The idiots were usually easy to slip away from if you knew how to run the streets. It cost him some cash, but he still managed to secure his a bit of food and a few dollars. He panted, his bony chest heaving to suck in enough breath. He slammed the door closed, ensuring it was locked and as secure as anything could in this dump. Taking a moment to collect himself, young Jason turned and headed deeper into the near barren apartment towards his mother lying on the bare mattress. 

She was as still as death and as usual didn’t acknowledge his existence. She had become worse the past few months. 

“Hey Ma, I managed to snatch something to eat.” Jason declared triumphantly. He marched over to her knowing she wouldn’t respond.

He rushed over to settle on the dirty floor beside her, eagerly pulling out the stashed food; a smashed loaf of bread and some peanut butter crackers. He laid out his bounty filled with an odd sense of pride at his meager prize. He reached out to shake his mother awake, if only enough to guide her to eat. His fingers wrapped around an ice cold wrist. All that joy and accomplishment vanished. His face fell.

“Ma,” Jason reached out to shake her shoulders. “Ma, wake up! I got food for us. You gotta wake up!”

The more he shook, the more tears formed in his eyes and poured down his cheeks. Catherine didn’t wake up. She remained stiff. Her skin was cold. Jason could see she wasn’t breathing and yet he continued to cry and shake his mother to wake her.

Catherine wouldn’t wake up. The food was forgotten as the little wolf sobbed beside her body. At some point, he fell asleep dreaming of a beautiful forest where he saw his mother’s beautiful wolf form with her reddish fur. Even Willis was there in his own massive black wolf form and he wasn’t angry or drunk. He was with them and for the first time the three could indulge in their despised wolf forms.

The morning woke him with screams, gunshots, and raised voices. Reality slapped him across the face instantly burying his good dream and reminding him of his uncertain fate. Horror stories floated around the streets of what happened to the orphaned wolves not quick enough to disappear. Some whispered about reform schools turning wolves into pets for the rich. Others said they were trained to be weapons. Gotham’s stellar foster system was hell enough for normal kids.

Living on the streets of Gotham was near always a death sentence. There was no rest; no safety; no help. Gangs looked for any poor starving kid to use as runners or to sell to the trafficking rings. Sometimes, they simply grab a kid just to torture them for a while and then threw their corpse in an alley or in the bay. It usually took days for anyone to notice them, but street rats never expected justice. The cops were a common danger usually looking for a kid to blame or to get their rocks off. There were the pimps, the drug dealers, the traffickers, the addicts; the list was never ending. Above all of the threats in Gotham, Batman’s freaks were the most dangerous. Their rampages effected all of Gotham, but the lower parts were always hit the hardest. Kids in the street were easy targets; easy lab rats. No one cared about the casualties of the homeless in Park Row.

A street rat had an endless amount of people after them. Those who didn’t ditch their collars faced even worse odds. Collars marked a wolf and made them a target for people to use and abuse with no ramifications. Collars meant a free pass, a victim no one would miss. Wolves were lesser according to most society. Omega wolves had it even worse. Jason had seen too many kids lying dead in an alley: raped, tortured, murdered.

He had done everything in his ability to not be one of those few. He knew to avoid the dealers and gangs. He knew to avoid Two Face and all the other Rogues recruiting on the streets. He knew how to hide amongst the trash and to never stick out.

And then he went and tried to jack Batman’s tires.

~ * ~

Jason was silent while looking at the neat little black box sitting on Bruce’s desk. The study was still; the air stagnant. It was oppressive. Jason hated it. He hated how cold and stiff the usually warm room had become. Bruce was sitting at his desk looking taunt and almost guilty. He had erased emotion from his expression, but being Robin meant learning how to read Batman. Jason could tell he was uncomfortable with doing this, with presenting his new son with collar that essentially made him property in the eyes of the law. He knew Jason’s fear and hatred of being marked, but he had no other choice.

The young boy clenched his fists. Alfred had already taken his suppressant supply away under Dr. Leslie’s orders. Now he had to wear the collar that would mark him forever as a thing. It was unfair. He never asked to be born this way. He didn’t want to be an omega, to be a wolf. He wished he was like his new family. He wished he was like Bruce or Dick who were born normal, who were alphas. Jason knew the moment he put the collar on, he would fall right back into the same hole that killed his parents. There were already plenty of bullies and teachers who singled him out simply because he was from Crime Alley. Life was going to be hell now that he was marked omega wolf.

Life was unfair, but Jason had long gotten use to receiving the short end of the stick. He swallowed thickly and reached out for the collar. Bruce was silent and absolutely rigid as Jason slipped it around his throat. Jason closed his eyes and counted his breathes in an attempt to keep his composure while he fastened the buckle. The moment the weight of the collar rested solely on him, Jason felt something in him go numb. This wasn’t the same collar as when he was younger. It was made of finer leather, but he could still feel how his father dragged him around by it; how he’d choke him. He could still remember the looks given from grown alphas.

Jason suppressed his shudder. Bruce had said nothing. There was no words of comfort, not even an attempt. Jason was fairly glad the man hadn’t tried to reassure him. After all, Bruce didn’t know what it was like and there was no comfort to give. Jason was already being hounded by the press and now they had the ammunition to destroy him. From now on, Jason wasn’t Bruce’s son. He was Bruce’s property.

He didn’t say anything as he turned and quickly left the stuffy study and the emotionally stunted man. He wiped at the few traitorous tears, keeping his head down and his shoulders hunched. No one liked him already and now they would have a reason. A small part of Jason felt betrayed because Bruce didn’t have to tell the government he was a predator. Bruce could have easily manipulated the records, could have saved Jason from the stigma, but he didn’t. That little part of him knew Bruce would never trust him because he was a wolf. By letting the world know what Jason was, he made sure that he could keep him in control.

The truth hurt and he had no one he could talk with. No one wants to associate with a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

The order had been very clear even though Batman had given it through clenched teeth. Robin faltered, stumbling on his feet at the unexpected growl. He blinked up at the back of the cowl in question before his eyes drifted around the alpha’s rigid form to see the deadly Deathstroke blocking their path. 

“Robin.” Bruce snapped, barked in that deep rumbling alpha tone demanding obedience. “Cave. Now.”

Jason jolted. His attention snapped back to his alpha where he could see the barely restrained aggression; could see the intimidation display Deathstroke gave little regard. The air was heavy, tight with anticipation. Two strong alphas were facing off triggering deep primal instincts in all involved. Batman had given an order and Jason needed to move. Batman expected his Robin to act without question. He should have listened and obeyed like a good Robin; like the good omega Bruce expected him to be. However, no amount of training would condition him to follow blindly. Growing up in Park Row, home to Gotham’s wolf population, meant growing up around omegas more likely to rip out an alpha’s throat than drop to their knees.

He wasn’t some doll omega made broken or fragile by the social elite. He had never bowed to an alpha just because they had a knot. So Jason didn’t run back to the cave like he should have. He darted just out of sight to hide in the shadows of cargo containers. He was surprised when Bruce was the first to launch forward. Deathstroke parried easily, far too calm compared to Bruce’s restrained anger. The docks were oddly empty for the showdown between two impressive forces. There was an open playground for their brawl. Jason jumped back as bullets clipped the metal container he was hiding behind. Batarangs flew out, clipping Deathstroke’s gun and sending it skittering across the docks. The mercenary adjusted quickly, meeting Batman’s punches with his own blocks before unsheathing a sword.

It wasn’t unusual for alphas to fight for hierarchy, but most brawls were short and sloppy. Jason had seen dozens of dominance battles, but none were of the same caliber or involved his pack alpha. The fight was intense as was expected with two highly skilled men in their prime. The explosive hits with unrestrained strength meant some serious damage was being dealt.

Something stirred deep in his instincts at the sight of such powerful alphas competing for dominance. Watching Deathstroke kick Batman through a bunch of wooden shipping crates sent shivers down Jason’s spine. Heat pooled in his belly while his skin tingled, growing hotter along his body. A hot breath escaped as he relaxed back in his hiding spot with a front row seat. He could feel a fevered blush grow on his face. His inner omega was reacting to such a primal display, interpreting the battle not as Robin should. The more the two fought and snarled, the more his omega side came to light. 

He was going into an early heat in reaction to seeing his pack alpha fight a challenging alpha his omega deemed a potential mate.

Shame mixed with the budding arousal, but he couldn’t help it. His breath came out in quicker and quicker pants. Slick gathered between his legs, pooling in the stupid Robin panties and making him feel even wetter. The burning, tingling need was become worse fast and without further thought he frantically ripped off his glove to slip under his uniform. His other hand covered his mouth to muffle the moan when he pressed his fingers against his wet folds. His eyes drifted shut for a moment, indulging in the spiking pleasure. Loud snarls and the ringing slam of a large body into metal drew his gaze back to the duel.

With his hormones reacting to the primal display of strength, control, and skill, Jason was no longer acting as Robin. He had become just a young fertile omega. He leaned back against the container for support keeping his one hand to gag himself while the other worked his wet heat.

It felt shameful; disgusting. Bruce was his pack alpha, his Batman. He was suppose to be the perfect Robin. Watching him battle Deathstroke shouldn’t have triggered him. He knew this fight wasn’t about him, but his body thought otherwise. Deathstroke was here for a job. Bruce was going to stop him. Neither were concerned for the little aroused omega going into heat and waiting for the first viable alpha to claim him. He was too far gone in his own instincts to realize the scent of slick had thickened the air, had reached both alphas. He didn’t realize until Batman snatched him up by the scruff. Ice cut through the haze bringing reality crashing down.

Fear cut through him instantly tainting the sweet fruity scent of heat with something sick and rotten. His pack alpha was upset, very upset and all that anger previously directed at Deathstroke was now on him. It sparked new instincts, instincts honed by the street telling him to run. A weak whimper escaped his lips no matter how hard he attempted to hold it in. The gauntlet hand gripping the back of his neck squeezed harder, the rough gloves grinding into skin. Jason knew exactly what Bruce was trying to do. No matter how progressive he claimed to be, Bruce was raised among the outdated sensibilities and views of Gotham’s elite society.

To them, to Bruce, Jason would always be nothing more than property; a dangerous trophy to display in a gilded cage.

Jason was never going to be anyone’s toy. Fuck the rich.

With a snarl of his own, Jason lashed out. He put all of his power behind his kick, nailing Bruce in the crotch hard enough to force a grunt. The second blow slammed into the alpha’s elbow followed by another powerful kick to the gut. The attack was enough to break the alpha’s grip on his neck allowing Jason to flounder to his feet in time to see Bruce’s lunge for him interrupted by Deathstroke coming out of nowhere. The ambush caught Batman off guard sending him flailing into a stack of crates.

The shock had Jason stumbling back; losing his footing; and falling on his ass. Bewilderment drowned out the shame as he blinked up towards the massive mercenary who stood with his back towards the Robin. His heart instantly started beating out of his chest with his inner omega rising again to salivate after the alpha standing in front of him; the strong powerful alpha who just brought down his pack alpha. He grimaced inwardly at the very thought of finding any alpha attractive. He didn’t need an alpha.

“Get out of here, kid.” The unexpected deep voice sent shivers through the young omega. Bruce may be able to reach those gravely gruff notes, but something about that smoothness set him off in all the right ways. “Leave the asshole to me.”

Still Jason hesitated. A war was going on inside of him. Logic and everything that made him Jason knew he needed to run now. The omega wanted to stay and watch and offer himself to the winning alpha. “I...”

And then he realized why Deathstroke drove his body crazy. His eyes widened at the amber eye, the movement of his body, his musky scent. A wolf. 

“Get out of here, pup.”

Stifling instinct proved difficult, but Jason forced himself to his feet and raced away from the brawl reigniting with Batman flying out of the shadows. He fought the pull to turn around and watched to simply run back to the cave. He ignored Alfred, rushing past him up to his room so he could lock himself away; foolishly barricading himself in knowing he would eventually have to leave. 

Bruce was not kind when he did finally resurface.

“You’re grounded from Robin until your heat has passed and are deemed suitable for the field.” Bruce growled.

“What? Fuck no!” 

“You’re going into heat, Jason. I can’t have you compromised in the field.” Bruce disregarded him, returning to the work on his desk. “Go to your room. Alfred will inform the school of your absence.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m not going to sit in my room like some damsel waiting for my heat to pass. You want to take me off Robin duty, fine. You’re not going to pull me out of school.” Jason stomped after him. Alfred remained the ever silent observer.

Bruce still paid him little attention. “You’re vulnerable now in heat. It would be dangerous- “

“Fuck you, Bruce! Omegas aren’t helpless in heat!”

“That’s enough, Jason. Wolves are dangerous when they enter heat or rut. The school will not allow you on the premises while you pose a risk to the students.”

“What?” Jason’s voice was hoarse, cracking with hurt. “You-you actually think I...that I would hurt someone?”

“I am taking precaution. Wolves are more likely to be lost in their instincts-”

“Fuck you! Fuck you! You have no idea what wolves are like! None of you rich snobs know what it’s like to be a wolf! You just assume and treat us like we’re garbage! You’re just like all the others. I hate you!”

The air stilled between them. Jason’s little chest huffed in his fury. Bruce stood stoic, a scowl etched into his face. With the stinging prickling at the back of his eyes, Jason turned and bolted. There was no way he would stay in this house with an alpha that thought so badly about him. He wanted him off the streets and out of school. Fine, but he wasn’t going to be staying here for Bruce to lord over. 

He’d find somewhere else to wait out his heat.

The habit to keep a bag or two packed had yet to be broken so he fortunately had stuff already packed. He simply stuffed a few more clothes into the bag along with a few Robin gear and took off to Gotham. Part of him felt bad for inevitably worrying Alfred, but Bruce could screw off. If he really thought Jason was that dangerous he could come find him. 

Or better yet, leave him alone until he came home.

Jason dropped down on the fire escape of an old apartment. It wasn’t near the luxury of Bruce’s penthouses, but it was comfortable as far as safe houses went. Popping the lock on the window was relatively easy, easier than it should have been. Jason frowned, but he still crept carefully into the dark apartment. His bag fell to the ground with a thump as he turned to shut and lock the window. The lights suddenly flicked on freezing Jason in his tracks. He expected to hear Bruce clear his throat, but it wasn’t Bruce.

“Far from the nest, little bird.”

Jason’s heart rocketed up his throat while his lungs seized. He didn’t move, hands still holding onto the window. This was Batman’s safehouse. He was sure of it so why was Deathstroke the Terminator in it? 

“Or should I say, little wolf?”

Jason swallowed as he straightened up. He turned to see the mercenary stretched out in an armchair that definitely wasn’t in the safehouse he meant to go to. Deathstroke wasn’t in his armor, but in casual sweats and an old t-shirt. He seemed almost disinterested in his intruder.

“How did you...I...” Jason stammered, becoming more flustered than anything.

“You came to the wrong safehouse, pup. Guess your wolf wanted to track me down.” Slade rumbled from his spot. “I can smell your heat, boy. It’s a dangerous move going out on these streets in heat. Any stray alpha could pick you off.”

“Fuck you, Deathstroke. I’m not helpless.”

“I don’t doubt that, kid and the name’s Slade, but you’re tempting a lot of bad men.” Slade braced his hands against the arms of his chair. Jason felt the hackles raise as the alpha rose to his full height. It brought back to mind just how dangerous the man was. He pressed back against the window as Slade approached. “You’re a tempting little beast. A young omega wolf lacking in pack scent and practically falling in my lap while in heat; you’re lucky I prefer my partners on the adult side.”

Despite himself, Jason chuffed. “Really? A mercenary for hire who has no problem killing but you won’t touch a kid?”

“I’ve got morals kid, rules. Law may say you’re free game since you’re in heat, but I don’t fly that way. Besides, everyone knows heats are worthless until an omega fully matures.” Slade had him cornered, keeping just a few inches between their bodies and that realization became torture.

The heat that had been just dully pulling at his mind was suddenly there full force, nagging and trying to make him bend. A big strong alpha capable of besting his pack alpha was just right there, inches separating them. He could smell that unfiltered scent of gun-oil and leather. Slade’s heat seeped into his skin, making him flush and pant softly. He could just lean forward slightly, eat up those last few inches and meet the alpha in a kiss. 

Slade pulled away before he could. “I’m guessing the Bat chased you off with the usual caging a wolf in season bullshit?”

Jason stumbled slightly. “Y-yeah, but how?”

“I’m a wolf too, kid. I know what it’s like.” Slade reached down to pick up his bag. “C’mon, the guest bedroom should be good enough.”

Jason blinked as Slade turned and started deeper into the apartment. “W-why are you helping me?”

“Wolves stick together and I’m not going to let some rich spoiled brat cage a wolf like a dog.” Slade pushed open a door. “He won’t find you here kid and you’ll be safe.”

Jason cautiously made his way over to the door. Glancing in confirmed it was just an average room though void of any personalization. He looked back at the alpha offering his bag. Daring to trust another wolf, he moved to enter only stopped when Slade gripped his shoulder. When the alpha leaned down towards his throat, he tensed for a fight only for the strange alpha to nuzzle against him; scenting him. The action was like a punch to the gut forcing out a sharp gasp. He hadn’t been scented since his mother lost herself to drugs. Humans don’t scent each other, not as freely as wolves. It was considered rude; the utmost ill mannered thing possible; to scent someone outside of the immediate family or in public.

The social elite didn’t indulge in such a base animal act. Their snobbery and obnoxiousness was off putting for Jason. He remembered the first time he was forced to attend a gala. The crowds and looks had driven him to find Bruce where he instinctively began nuzzling against him. The outrage that followed resulted in him disappearing into the woods anytime Bruce or Alfred tried to drag him to another party. Scenting loved ones and those considered pack wasn’t even a wolf thing. Everyone did it and yet the rich idiots decided it was uncouth and that he was disgusting for doing it.

Bruce barely scented him. He could count on one hand the few times he did. The scent of pack was like a safety blanket yet it was only faint on him. It wasn’t strong enough for his inner omega to feel claimed. His heat riddled body melted. Slade’s big hands caught him when he went limp. 

“Christ, kid. You barely smell like the Bat.” Slade grunted. He lifted the omega in his arms. The little omega purred happily, burying his face against Slade’s throat. The scent of heat was rising off him with the stimulation of an alpha nearby; an alpha actually capable in caring for him. 

It was a testament to how neglected the runt is if his subconscious brought him to an alpha he didn’t know. If the bat took proper care of his omega, the kid would reek of his alpha and be curled in the Bat’s den to wait out his heat. He wondered if Wayne would take advantage of this; taking the omega who was far too young but outdated laws declared legal. Even wolves with all their seemingly barbaric ways, waited until an omega’s first real heat before bedding them. These young dry heats are immature, fragile, unstable. Omegas shouldn’t be mated until they reached their full adulthood. Humanity’s disgusting dehumanizing of omegas only made them greater hypocrites.

He carried the neglected and malnourished omega into the guestroom. It was crisp and clean; barely touched as Slade rarely lingered in this city full of freak shows. He shifted the kid in his arms ignoring the protesting whimper so he could pull back the covers. The sheets smelled sterile and dusty which would hopefully be covered by the stolen clothes Jason most likely brought. It was a battle to get the omega to release him. The kid was surprisingly strong. His arms locked tightly around his shoulders as he attempted to wrap his legs around Slade’s waist. In the end, Slade had to give up his shirt to get the kid tucked in bed. He brought the bag over, finding a stash of clothes upon opening it. 

After pulling of the collar, Slade left it for the omega to drag out and make a nest with. It was best he left him to get settled on his own. Slade wouldn’t touch him, but being bombarded by a young omega’s heat hormones was still unpleasant. The kid had no idea he was broadcasting so dangerously. Any longer on the street and he would have become the victim of any alpha on the street, wolf or not. 

Damn Bat didn’t know a thing about caring for his omega.

Any alpha worth a damn would have realized how ill equipped Wayne was to take care of any child. If he didn’t step up, the kid was going to be claimed by the most opportunistic alpha. Of course, he had no ground to stand on in the parenting department, but even he understood the dangers an omega faced in the twisted world they lived in. Slade paused in the doorway taking one last glance back. The omega was already at work making a haphazard nest, notably keeping Slade’s stolen shirt tucked in one hand.

The safehouse wasn’t exactly set up to be lived in long term, but he kept the pantry stocked with the likes of granola and protein bars. He gathered up plenty to last the dry heat which shouldn’t last the length of a full heat. A few water bottles and juice boxes also joined the stash. After giving Jason a few minutes to settle, Slade returned to the guestroom, knocking on the door to announce his presence. Omega wolves could be very testy around their den.

Predictably Jason growled a low warning, but a quick sniff soothed him. He curled back into the mess he made on the bed as Slade entered the room. The alpha let out an exasperated huff at the sight. It was plain as day that no one had taught him how to properly mess. The bed sheets and pillows were strewn about in a haphazard manner. There was no rhyme or reason to the order, an obvious example of an inexperienced omega following his instincts. The mercenary settled his burden on the nightstand before moving over to the bed. The little omega immediately started purring when a large hand laid over his head. The amount of enthusiasm in response to such a simple touch should have been surprising, but after seeing how ill equipped Jason was in dealing with his heat Slade assumed Wayne never bothered to bond properly with his newest soldier.

Poor kid. Wolves needed physical contact much more than humans did.

Sitting down on the bed in an effort to fix the disaster of a nest had a different result. The kid obviously starved for attention immediately climbed into his lap to nuzzle under his chin. Slade growled in annoyance, but shifted the kid so he could attempt to salvage the bed. The scent of an immature heat as steadily filling the room. It was sickly sweet, too fruity, too milky to be appealing, but there were plenty of alphas out there that would still take advantage. The fever’s heat radiated off the boy’s body making him shiver and break out in a cold sweat. There was no doubt the kid would have been left alone to deal with this heat by his pack alpha; a neglect that would be detrimental to the kid’s development.

Wayne had no business taking in a kid let alone a wolf. The man had little ability to care for himself. Kids needed more than the basics, but who was Slade to talk? He didn’t exactly have the best track record and as a father either. At least his kids had somewhat of a parent through their mother, but this kids had an emotionally stunted man dressed up as a bat and a stoic British butler. 

Jason whined protests when Slade attempted to settle him into the makeshift nest. As much as he knew the kid needed an alpha there to care for him, that alpha couldn’t be him. The Bat was still looking for him and if he found the mercenary curled around his in heat Robin...well Slade didn’t really want to deal with that. The kid would be all right with the food and water nearby and the pilfered shirt tucked tightly against his chest. No one would be able to break in so the kid was safe. 

Now it was time to get out of there. Let the kid burn out his heat in a safe peaceful place while the Bat did his thing. Maybe Wayne would worry over him and maybe he’d find him, but Slade wasn’t holding his breath. Wayne didn’t have a good track record on keeping track of his birds.

Slade paused one last time to eye the young omega. The low purr grew louder when he scratched through the floppy hair. 

“Good luck, kid.” Slade call before leaving the omega to his own devices.

~ * ~

The lecture for disappearing during his heat lasted for a record 4 hours in which Bruce called into question his intelligence, his character, and anything else that passed the alpha’s mind. After the first thirty minutes, Jason zoned out in order to spare himself his foster parent’s disappointment and doubt. At least he was smart enough not to mention where he went for his heat. He was benched until Bruce deemed he had learned his lesson which easily translated into indefinitely. He ignored the grounding from any after school activities considering he didn’t have time with trying to catch up from missing years and that no club would allow a wolf in. Plus Bruce had practically banned them with the absurd training schedule for Robin.

Dick seemed pretty pleased with everything. It took him only a day to come barreling into the manor to rub Jason’s faults in Bruce’s face. Jason had no doubt Dick felt validated that the wolf was proving all his warnings true. After all, you can’t trust wolves. They’re too dangerous even if statistics show no difference in crime rates between wolves or humans. He gloated the fact that he was back in Gotham patrolling with Bruce over Jason, constantly making snide remarks that he had to pick up the slack from someone so inadequate.

Nailing the knothead in the dick was perhaps the most cathartic moment in Jason’s life.

However, Bruce’s hovering glare, Dick’s obnxiousness, and Alfred’s stern disapproval weren’t his only problems now. He just went through his first heat. For any average person that was a private family moment with intimate celebration in the pack. For Gotham’s socialites it meant throwing a massive party and parading said omega around like a virgin sacrifice as the adults thrust their children forward as betrothals. It was just another punishment for being born with a womb.

The Wayne Manor was the place to be to see the most influential and wealthy of Gotham. Sleek expensive cars streamed through the gates. Men and women bleeding arrogance in their ridiculously expensive formal wear sauntered through the front doors with snide comments and heavy glares. Jason watched the detestable crowd. While wolves tried to keep to themselves, the general population weren’t too dangerous to them. These were the people wolves actively avoided. These were the people who posed the real threat. The rich bought orphan wolves to keep as their pets and oddities. They funded the numerous camps meant to break wolves. They could make wolves disappear. 

Now, he would be paraded around in front of them for all to gawk at.

Alfred had him dressed up on what was expected for a high class omega; something more dress than suit. The old beta had spent a considerable time making him presentable to the rich snobs now filling the Wayne Manor; combing back his curls, applying makeup, and even decorating him with jewelry. There was an image to maintain, an expectation to meet. He hated all of it. Omegas had a hard enough time in this world without these outdated values forced upon them. 

The past few weeks had been endless lessons. Jason had been grilled on how to be and act to not upset the delicate sensibilities of assholes who never had to suffer lifting a finger for themselves. He shamelessly bit back when the tutors chastised him for speaking out of turn or being too bold. Omegas weren’t the docile fragile dolls the elite tried to present them as being. They were strong, dangerous, and far more capable. The endless amount of lessons and tests all tried to push him into being a sedated trophy to hang on his alpha’s arm, but this wasn’t the Victorian era. Designer omegas weren’t legal despite how much the rich try to get around the law. 

No matter how many stuck up teachers Bruce tried to force on him, Jason wasn’t going to bend. He was wolf and he was omega. He wasn’t going to let anyone change that. He gave Bruce a piece of his mind every time the alpha complained about his stubbornness. He won’t be the pretty little perfect omega, but he’ll pretend to be if only for few hours. Bruce may attempt to be a more progressive alpha, but Jason could still see the old views ingrained deep in him from growing up among privilege and tradition. He had a good thing going here with a roof over his head, a pantry full of food, and a chance to got to school. He wasn’t going to risk all of that by challenging Bruce; not when he knew what the street held for those like him.

Playing the good obedient omega for a few hours would be difficult, but he could pull it off.

It didn’t mean he would like it. He hated the expensive black silk shifting over his skin. The omega dress was tight, form fitting around his torso with extravagant golden designs against the black silk. The collar wasn’t low cut coming up around his throat, but the back was an open diamond decorated by golden chains and showing off his pale skin. A slim skirt fell down to his feet with slits up to his thigh on both sides. The high heels that forced his legs into an enticing curve had taken some time to get accustom. 

The outfit would be deemed inappropriate for betas and alphas his age, but completely fine for omegas. The objectification was blatant. Omega fashion had in the past been dictated by alphas and still largely was with the long held belief that omegas couldn’t so anything for themselves. Recent equality groups and idols fought viciously against old fashioned alphas. Times were changing and the bastards downstairs were willfully ignoring it.

A knock on the door drew his attention away from biting the fake nail on his thumb. He turned his head to see Bruce peak his head in.

“May I come in?”

After a pause, Jason nodded. The alpha would probably come in anyway. He might as well get use to not having some privacy considering he was about to go down among alphas who wouldn’t know what personal space meant. He turned his attention back to the window paying little attention to the alpha stepping up beside him.

“Nervous Jay?”

Jason scoffed. “No, why would I be? There’s just a horde of strangers in your house waiting to gawk at me or barter with you over who gets to mate me. Why would I be nervous about that? It’s perfectly normal to treat a child as a sex slave commodity.”

The long suffering sigh had long become annoying to hear. “Jay, you know that’s not what this is. It’s your presentation gala. A celebration of finally growing up.”

“You’re just like them.” Jason huffed crossing his arms. “Oh, the omega’s had their first heat? Well, we’ve got to doll them up and sell them off as prime mating material even though they aren’t mature and won’t have a mature heat for another 4 or more years, but hey, we’re rich. Who’s going to tell us that raping children is wrong?”

“Jason.” 

It was hard holding back the flinch at the bark of his name or with the massive hand wrapping hard around the nape of his neck. It forced his spine rigid and made everything freeze. He hated being scruffed. Hated the power trip it gave alphas and the vulnerability it meant for omegas.

“I understand you have certain...views, but you’re going to behave tonight.” Bruce growled with bared teeth. “Understood?”

He didn’t let go until Jason mumbled out a yes. With another warning growl, Jason’s pack alpha left him alone in the room feeling frustrated and hopeless. He couldn’t do anything but play along.

Another knocking disrupted his moment of quiet before Dick came bursting in.

“What do you want?” Jason had little patience for the perfect golden boy.

Dick, like usually, ignored him making it very obvious he was looking Jason up and down. Any alpha would realize how beautiful Jason looked dressed as he was currently with the flattering flow of the dress, the eye shadow highlighting his bright blue eyes, the heels curving his back just so, and the gold dripping from his skin. At least that was what Dick rationalized as his eyes traveled along the omega’s long slender neck. “You look good.”

“For a wolf?” Jason snapped. “I look like the model of a perfect omega whore for some rich socialite.” 

Dick scowled. “There’s nothing wrong with what you’re wearing and I’m pretty sure there’s a few omegas who’d feel pretty insulted by that.”

“Whatever.” Jason rolled his eyes. “I’ve been dressed up like some fashion doll to please the assholes downstairs who think they know best because they have a knot and all because Brucie Wayne has to keep up the cover of being another sexist vapid millionaire.”

“We’ve got an image to keep. You think I like being Richie Wayne? I hate it, but we all have to do it. It’s not so bad.”

Jason turned to glare at Dick with eyes filled to the brim with pure anger and frustration. “Of course it’s not so bad for you. You’re an alpha. You’re human. The world was made for you. You don’t have to worry about speaking out of turn or upsetting some bitch who had ten nannies to hand feed her because you dared to eat with the wrong fork. You get to choose who you date and who you’re friends with. I only get to associate with those appropriate. Bruce gets to decide who I date, who gets to fuck me.”

Dick narrowed his eyes. “B can be a prick, but he’s not going to do that. He’s not going to sell you off. Things aren’t like that anymore. Sure, most of the jerks downstairs are uptight and...old school, but some of them are nice.”

“Whatever.”

Alfred cleared his throat alerting the two to his arrival. “Young Masters, your presence is required downstairs. I expect you both to be on your best behavior and be polite to our guests.”

Dick sighed running his hand through his hair. “Sure thing, Alfie. We’ll be good.”

Alfred tilted his head towards Jason. “Master Jason?”

The omega looked away from both of them. “Fine.”

“Remember, you’re both expected to stay throughout the event.” Alfred reminded.

“Sure thing.” Dick smiled at the old beta placing a hand on the small of Jason’s back to push more than guide him out.

Jason’s subtle lip curl wasn’t missed, but Dick still forced him out of the room. Outside of Alfred’s sight, Jason didn’t hesitate to swat Dick’s hand away. The alpha frowned, but didn’t say a word as they walked briskly through the halls towards the ballroom. The silence was tense, but neither attempted to break it. Nearing the ballroom, the loud sound of guests and music filtered through the hall. Jason’s step faltered with his heart stumbling. Anxiety curled tight in his chest, threatening to crawl up his throat and strangle him. The omega’s distress did not go unnoticed. 

Dick pulled them to a halt, turning to Jason. “You can handle this. Think of this as a mission.” Dick assured offering his arm. Jason hesitantly took it, looping his arm through the alpha’s. “If you ever do get overwhelmed, come find one of us.”

Jason looked at him, cautious for the trap. They’re not on the best of terms, never really have been since the first time Dick came storming into the manor looking for a fight. Dick was angry and hurt, but the fight that should have just been between him and Bruce caught Jason in the crossfire. Jason wasn’t one to take things lightly. He wasn’t afraid to bite back; to speak his mind and Dick’s temper was nothing to scoff at. Dick could be just as much of a firestorm. Their hard heads had clashed more than a few times with far too many harsh words, brawls, and hurt feelings.

After a moment, Jason gave him a nod. The omega turned back to the large wooden doors taking a deep breath to steady himself. His grip tightened on Dick’s arm as they finally stepped into the line of fire.

The senses were struck with the extravagance of it all. The room glittered from ancient priceless decorations with musicians filling the hall with music. Waiters moved about offering champagne and favors. Alphas boasted loudly of their success, showing off their wealth through accessories and formal dress. Some held their omegas at their sides like trophies showcasing their status with their omega’s appearance. Some older omegas no longer the ideal beauty gathered in separate groups to quietly gossip. Young unclaimed omegas were escorted by their family betas or enduring their alpha attempting to auction them off with business partners. 

It was everything Jason hated.

Dick guided him away from the bulk of the main crowd, navigating the sidelines until Bruce came into sight surrounded by an enamored group of omegas and alphas as usual. The alpha glanced over noticing their approach. The big smile he met them with was too forced and far too odd on Bruce’s face. Jason couldn’t help but scowl while Dick just painted on a matching smile.

“Dick, Jason,” Bruce greeted with a slight lilt to his voice. Jason begrudgingly took Bruce’s offered hand allowing the pack alpha to pull him into his side. “Good to see you both finally made it.”

Dick smiled all perfect and charming. “Diva here took forever getting ready.”

Biting back a growl, Jason stopped himself from crossing his arms over his chest in defense. He half listened as Brucie gave him the spiel of the businessmen and women around them. Their eyes gleamed with schemes, each looking to get their hands on the Wayne’s fortune and cement themselves in the Wayne name. There were going to be a plethora of young alphas bidding for his attention once Bruce released him.

“Mr. Wayne,” Vicki Vale made her presence known cutting through the crowd with a wide sinister grin. “Another marvelous party.”

Bruce’s smile didn’t falter, but anyone who knew him could see the slight annoyance with the reporter. “Thank you, Ms. Vale. I’m pleased to see you’re enjoying yourself.”

“And this must be the guest of honor.” Vicki beamed. She turned those predatory eyes to Jason locking him into her glare. “An omega’s presentation is always a wonderful event. Congratulations.”

Jason nodded. “Thank you, Ms. Vale.”

“Would you mind a short interview?”

Jason glanced towards Bruce only to get Brucie’s approving grin. Dick had already wondered off, settling himself among the young omegas and flirting like always. Jason was pretty much on his own.

“Of course, Ms. Vale.” Jason tried a small smile and willed away the grimace.

Vicki’s grin sharpened as she pulled a recorder from her purse. She practically shoved it into his face. The first few questions were generic: what designer was he wearing; what were his opinions on some politic topic; and so on. Those questions were easy to answer with a fake smile and roundabout answers; elegant as an omega of his status was expected to be.

But, one should never drop their guard around someone as viscous as Vicki Vale. “I understand that you come from old Gotham, Park Row to be exact. It must be quite the shock to be so suddenly thrust into the limelight of the cultural elite.”

The question was a sharp jab that Vicki knew would get a less than pleasant response. Jason’s faux smile wavered.

“Yes, it’s a bit of shock, but I’m grateful for my new family and life.” Jason answered.

“It must be quite a big adjustment. Park Row is known for an overpopulation of wolves. Living in such a wild, feral environment must have been incredibly hard for a young omega.” 

Acute pain spiked up Jason’s arm alerting him to how his fake nails were cutting into his skin. “Park Row has many difficulties-”

“What are your opinions on the rampant poverty affecting Park Row and all other districts heavily associated with the wolf population? Do you believe the wolves are at fault for the increase in crime and unemployment?”

“I-”

“Do you believe action should be taken to address the crime waves? Should wolves be given equal rights or should the government take action in isolating the wolf population? Is the general population in danger?”

Jason’s anger could be a scary thing. He wasn’t like Bruce who simmered in cold calculated anger or Dick who exploded into ranting fits. When he became angry, he became cruel. His words were beautifully crafted to destroy his target. Barely holding back the snarl his wolf wanted to release, Jason met the vulture’s eyes. “If you would please give me a moment to answer your biased, misinformed, and horrifically stereotype questions, I may be able to speak.”

He could feel Bruce’s glare, but chose to ignore it in favor of basking in Vale’s widening eyes and the soft gasps of offended sheep.

“I’ll start with your first question. Yes, Park Row is much more dangerous than most of Gotham, but it is not overrun by wolves. The last census put the human wolf ration at 3:4. I’m fairly sure that specifies that the human wolf population was relatively equal. If you did your research you’ll also realize that Park Row suffers incredible neglect. The police do not patrol there and if they did they are often paid off. The city funnels no money into maintenance. The infrastructure is falling apart with no sign of city officials planning to fix it.

“As for growing up in Park Row, there’s no difference in danger regardless of gender or age. Being an omega is neither an advantage nor a disadvantage. It just means using different methods to survive. No one cares what you are. If you’re weaker, you’re a target to both humans and wolves. The suffering you find in Park Row goes hand in hand to the neglect and abuse it endures. You want the poverty and unemployment to decrease? You’re going to have to realize that Park Row exists and stop using it as a dumping ground for the people you don’t want to see. 

“Collaring wolves, taming wolves, caging wolves solves nothing. Wolves are not the problem. The problems exist in this room with people who think of themselves as royalty living in a long dead past and never struggling for anything having power over a world that sees them as outdated.” He smiled at his stunned audience. “Have I answered all your questions, Ms. Vale?”

“Um, yes, I-I believe that’s all I need. Thank you.” Vicki quickly packed herself away and made some excuse to scurry away.

Most of Bruce’s gaggle of fans had dispersed leaving Jason alone to deal with Bruce’s anger. The hand that cupped the back of his neck was a heavy threat.

“Jason, I thought you were told to behave.” Bruce growled.

Jason let himself bare his teeth finally. “I’m not mindless and I refuse to sit back and nod my head when people insult my home and people.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed further. The grip on his neck tightened and he felt the alpha pull him out of the room and down the hall to his study. The force with which he forced Jason into the room had the young omega stumbling over the heels. He reached out to catch himself on a chair while Bruce shut the door.

“We spent weeks, weeks trying to teach you how to blend in. I spent money on tutor after tutor trying to find one you wouldn’t run off. I’ve tried to show you that the world isn’t Park Row, that you don’t have to be what the streets made you. I wanted you to grow into something better.”

“You don’t want me to be anything more than brainless arm candy! You want me to be just like all those other omegas who have been taught since birth they’re not good for anything but breeding.”

“I don’t agree with everything either, but you can’t keep rebelling against everything. Do you want them to think the worst of you? Do you want to prove their beliefs of what wolves are with your reckless and crude behavior?”

Jason pushed himself up, no longer afraid of the massive alpha. “There is nothing reckless or crude in calling out people who are in the wrong! Omega aren’t useless or fragile. You know that. It’s why I’m Robin. Wolves aren’t naturally more dangerous than humans! Have I ever once shifted and massacred my entire classroom? You can’t stand there and defend their bullshit.”

Bruce crossed his arms, leveling a stern look at the boy. “I believe that you have a tendency to be overaggressive and violent on patrol; that you do not integrate well with others; that you are more likely to snap than think. I don’t understand what has gotten into you. Ever since your heat, you’ve become even more emotional and out of control.”

“Don’t you dare blame my issues on being an omega. I’m not upset because of my damn gender!” Jason growled. The corners of his eyes were wet with traitorous tears. “I’m upset because you’re throwing this damn party to announce that I’m now available to be fucked! Because you’ve spent the last few weeks forcing me to be that pretty image of what they want! To be a sex toy! Because you just stood by and let Vicki Vale insult me and my past without a word to defend me!”

“I think you need a moment to calm down. Stay here until you’re ready to present yourself properly and behave. I’ll send Alfred after you.” Bruce was always effective in shutting down any conversation when it didn’t go his way. Jason’s fingers curled into tight shaking fists as his pack alpha turned his back on him and step out.

The door shut with a click. Rage boiled beneath his skin; rage and hurt. Bruce didn’t hear a word he said. The giant prick had simply seen him as a misbehaving omega who needed to be taken aside before he embarrassed him. 

Screw Bruce and screw the expectations.

Jason kicked off the stupid heels as he stomped towards the door. He tore open the door, slamming it into the wall and knocking some picture off the wall. He gave the broken frame only a second look before storming out, away from the damn gala. After the shoes, he began tearing off all the dressing. The absurd earrings were tugged out of his ears and thrown to the side. The necklaces meant to hide his collar and the bracelets and rings were ripped off to scatter across the floor. The usual guilt of creating a mess for Alfred to clean up just couldn’t peak through the hurt and betrayal he felt. 

Away from the majority of the guests, the manor fell into it’s silence. Too many ghosts clung to these halls. Under their heavy gaze, Jason felt the tears falling despite his attempts to stop them. He rubbed vigorously at the makeup Alfred forced on him and tore at the fake nails effectively ripping up his own nails in order to get rid of them. Blood leaked over his fingertips and stained the dress he aggressively tore off as if it burned his skin. 

By the end of his desperate fit of destroying every bit of stereotypical omega wear, he found himself outside. The gardens spread out before him with the forest beckoning him. There was no reason to refuse the call and so Jason let the wolf out. For all the media saying a wolf’s transformation was painful and terrifying to look at, in reality, it was like a blink. Limbs flashing from human to wolf as skin toughened and thick black fur coated his body. Senses dulled by the human form exploded into a new clarity that showed the world in it’s brighter, truer form. 

The young black wolf leapt forward, racing to disappear into the thick wild forest. If Bruce wanted him, he’d have to come find him he he could. Batman always struggled to hunt down wolves. Wolves knew how to hide after spending generations on the run. Let Bruce try to find him in his element.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to thank the lovely [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress) for being my beta. 
> 
> Second, I'm not entirely happy with Slade and Jason's conversation at the end. It just feels a little off, but I'm not going to work and tweak it to death.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

“I’m not asking for much, just a few nights to crash on your couch.” Jason put forth a good deal of effort into being as appealing as possible while standing in front of Dick’s door. The timing was poor and he was definitely pushing his luck after the huge fight between Bruce and Dick, but he needed to get out of the manor and out of Gotham. The ever emotional wall Bruce existed as was becoming ever more overbearing. These past few days made Jason feel as if nothing he did was correct. Dick was the only person he could think of that might understand what that weight felt like. “Maybe if you’re not busy we could also hang out?”

“Look, if you want a place to stay away from that asshole, fine. You can stay here. Just don’t cause me any trouble. I’ve got enough problems in this city than chasing the wayward Robin.” Dick sighed annoyed stepping aside to allow Jason in.

The weak smile on the omega’s face wavered if only for a moment. Projecting that faux pleasure with the bright smile only Alfred could see through, he wasn’t surprised Dick didn’t catch it. He slipped past the alpha, adjusting the bag on his back. He glanced around the cluttered apartment while Dick locked the door behind him.

“I’m too busy to babysit you so don’t leave the apartment alone. I don’t have the time or energy to protect you from alphas or your own stupidity.” Dick grumbled marching past him.

Jason immediately bristled. “I don’t need protecting. I’m not weak and I don’t need Nightwing to save the day.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Just one damn night where we can be a pack, a real pack. No fighting or masks or Bruce’s expectations. I don’t want to be stuck in the crossfire between you and Bruce’s pissing match.”

“I’m going to bed.” Dick declared with a huff. “Take the couch. There’s sheets in the hall closet.”

“It isn’t that late. Maybe we could watch a movie?” It was an attempt, a half-assed attempt just to have one good memory with his second pack alpha.

Dick wanted nothing to do with it. “Had a long shift. I’m beat.”

The omega reached up to grab at his own arm. “Fine, whatever. Goodnight.”

“Night.” The bedroom door shut with more force than necessary.

Jason sighed, instantly giving up on the idea of attempting to coax the alpha out. He wouldn’t push his luck any further. Dick was tolerating his intrusion enough not to kick him out on the street. There was no point in pissing him off more so Jason turned to the couch. He dumped his bag on the coffee table before shoving old clothes over to make a place to sit. If Dick refused to spend time with him, he could at least get some school work done. So much for having a pleasant weekend.

Bruce was growing ever more intolerable in his obsession with comparing Jason to Dick. His attempts meant spending countless hours training until he dropped from exhaustion. What time he didn’t spend training or patrolling were filled by tutors, studying, and forced socialization with other rich brats – suspiciously mainly alpha brats. There was an image to maintain, academics to keep up, a desirability to hold. All of this while playing the part of happy ignorant kid ignoring the ever constant drama between his pack alphas who loved each other so damn much but couldn’t fucking see it. Life with Bruce did mean no more running from thugs, no more starving, no more struggling and yet his life seemed to have only grown more stressful.

Jason’s gaze flicked up to the door Dick had locked himself behind. “You have no idea how much Bruce loves you.”

~ * ~

A gunshot rang in the city, perhaps a block or two away causing Jason jolting up right on the sofa wide awake. His breathing came out in harsh pants. With wide eyes, he scrambled back until his back hit the armrest. His eyes scanned frantically for the source. It took a moment to realize the gunshot came from the city outside, though his heart still hammered against his chest.  
Even after a year of quiet living in the manor, the street kid inside reacted to the slightest noise of the city. Bat paranoia cultivated by Bruce’s own issues only made it worse. His whole body was in fight or flight mode with his lungs constricting painfully, stifling his ability to breathe. The memories clung to him; nightmares of the streets, of dealers and pimps and gangs.

The ghosts will always haunt him. Their claws forever reaching out to rip at his raw wounds. They danced in the shadows with hungry eyes and glinting teeth. They crowd him, pulling and tugging at his skin and clothes. It took will not to claw at his skin to rid himself of the sensation.

Jason jumped up from the couch, heading over to the kitchen sink. Running the water cold, he used the shock of cold on his heated face to stop the panic coursing through his veins. It was usually moments such as this that Alfred had endeared himself to Jason. Through nights of hot tea and a plate of warm cookies, he learned to take comfort in the butler’s stoic demeanor. Alfred helped him seek out and trust affection from his pack, but Dick wouldn’t appreciate him barging in.

He’d probably give Jason hell for getting so emotional, justifying his distress as omega issues instead of the trauma of living on the streets.

The need for physical contact and comfort still lingered. Sucking in a sharp breath, he focused on how the air filled his lungs and his chest expanded. He groped blindly for a dish towel to dry his face. The anxiety still lingered, but it had lessened to a degree. The nails still dug into his flesh like daggers and the hands still pawed for him. With the ever growing need to ground himself, maybe he could go to Dick.

Maybe if Dick saw how freaked out he was, he might humor him?

Hesitantly, scratching at the tingling on his arm, Jason padded down the hall towards Dick’s bedroom. The apartment was as quiet as one could be in a city. The outside was fairly muffled to the point that everyday life could ignore it. It made creeping up to the door relatively unheard difficult. “Dick? You awake? Is it alright if I come in?”

There was no response after a few knocks. He probably should have just given up and gone back to the sofa to attempt falling asleep. Instead, he opened the door and felt his heart drop. Dick wasn’t in his room. The bed was a mess, but the sheets were cold, his scent stale. It didn’t take a genius to realize that the alpha had lied and gone on patrol. He left Jason behind, alone. Jason’s nails bit harder into his skin. He bit his lip, chewing dangerously with his fangs threatening to slice in the sensitive flesh. The unwanted sense of abandonment and all the other issues that came with it welled up inside him. It didn’t make sense.

Jason was the one who barged in and made himself a nuisance. Dick hadn’t asked for him to come, had made it obvious he didn’t want the omega runt around. It wasn’t like they were close. They didn’t have a relationship at all. The pack bond wasn’t there. The second alpha hadn’t accepted him, had never scented him before. He didn’t belong here.

Jason’s heart began to bound once more. A curse fell from his lips as the need to run spiked in his veins. Instincts screamed he was an intruder. This was a strange alpha’s den and he had wandered into the heart of danger. No matter what his head told him - that the alpha may ignore him but never harm him - the wolf inside knew otherwise. Jason didn’t really know Dick. His wolf saw him as a stranger and nothing more. Nothing that differentiated Dick from the hordes of people he couldn’t trust. The alpha’s scent was unfamiliar. His body screamed out in warning because his wolf remembered what foreign alphas meant.

Instincts demanded he run as fast and as far as he could, but logic said that would be stupidly dangerous. He was a pup, an omega wolf pup in a city that was arguably worse than Gotham at the dead of night. Even with his training, he knew he was in no state to take on a group of goons. The need to be somewhere safe, somewhere he could hide became overwhelming and the young omega quickly scanned the room even as his body grew tense. When he spotted the closet, his body moved before he thought. In seconds, the door was barricaded. It gave him a sense of safety that at least one barrier. Jason curled in a ball pressing his back against the wall. It was ultimately a poor choice. Dick’s scent was heavy clinging to the clothes surrounding him, but Jason still tried to fool his instincts into safety sitting in the dark.

To further mask the scent of alpha, Jason pulled his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them. Burying his face in his arms flooded his nose with his own sharp scent of fear. Old habits die hard allowing Jason to fall into the numb apathetic trance. The world outside faded away. Time ceased to exist. The body vanished. The mind caved in on itself.

The closet door opened rather sharply causing Jason to jump. He peered up at Dick’s far from pleased face. There was no amusement or concern for the outpouring of stress and fear pheromones. In response, Jason shrank back further with Dick towering over him. Too many bad memories started with someone towering over him.

“Jason, get out of the closet.” Dick sounded more annoyed than usual.

Immediately Jason’s heart leapt to his throat, flashing him back to a time when he could still hide under the table.

“Jason, I’m not playing. Get out of my closet.” Dick barked.

Jason flinched back. Wide eyes full of fear met Dick’s. He couldn’t breathe. The pain was coming. He made another alpha angry. He was an idiot. He never seemed to learn his lesson. If Jason behaved, they wouldn’t have an excuse to hurt him. If he wasn’t so worthless, no one would have to make him useful. He was always fucking up, always such a nuisance, a mistake. Who would want such a pitiful worthless omega like him?

A hand wrapped around his arm causing shoots of pain to run through him when raw bloody wounds were pressed down. The hand quickly moved to release the injury, but it was too late. It wasn’t instinct that had the omega going limp in submission. The alpha dragged him out of the closet causing him to stumble over his feet and crashing down on the floor. He didn’t move, just stayed where he had fallen with eyes focused on the ground and body trembling. Jason waited with bated breath for the painful bite, the suffocating weight of an alpha pressing down on him.

It didn’t come.

A gentle hand reached down to take his shoulder. The alpha pulled him up into sitting. Jason kept his head low and to the side, baring his neck in clear submission. He let out a soft whimper, anything to appease the alpha and make whatever came next as quick as possible. The alpha kept moving him. A hand under his chin pulled his face up to look into the alpha’s face. The hard lines dissipated some with a bead of concern growing in the alpha’s eyes. The hand around his jaw stopped him from ducking his head in submission.

“Jason,” The alpha’s voice was so much softer than before. Another hand came up to cup his cheek. The alpha leaned down pressing their foreheads together. “Come on, Jay. Come back.”

Jason blinked. He gazed into those ocean blue eyes and blinked again. This wasn’t some alpha from the street. It was Dick. The recognition calmed his body down only slightly. With breathing slowing and some life returning to his limbs, Jason could tell the panic attack was much worse than it appeared. He was on the verge of a stress heat, something he wouldn’t dare to have around Dick or even Bruce. He hated having heats at the manor, caught between the traditional views Bruce and Alfred held that forced him to be locked away in a room to suffer alone like some sort of disgrace, his desire to seek comfort of his pack, and his own instincts that wanted to leave for another den, for another alpha.

Ever since that night, the wolf inside him longed to run back to one of its own. His omega cried for the alpha that knew how to properly care for it. His entire being longed for the stern, but oddly warm alpha who understood.

His attention quickly snapped back to the fact that Dick’s forehead was still pressed against his keeping his face close. The fear lingered; fear of what Dick might do if he moved. His eyes weren’t gentle, but there was some understanding. Dick didn’t do much more than gently stroke down Jason’s shoulders to his arms were they both held bloody gashes from no doubt hours of clawing at his skin. Dick simply kept up to get Jason to come back to himself.

When he did, the omega jerked away staring down at the carpet and gnawing on his raw lip. He wasn’t sure what to say. Not even Bruce had seen that side of him: the side trained by the cruelty of others.

“Does Bruce know?”

Jason jerked back up at the sound of Dick’s voice which the alpha had softened in order not to frighten him. “No…but he probably has an idea though.”

“What happened?” Dick reached out slowly, but Jason’s eyes focused on his hands and began following every movement. The alpha was still in his suit without his mask meaning he must have just returned home. Those hands continued aiming for his arms. The skin on both was mangled, torn and shredded by nails just a touch too sharp to be human. His lip wasn’t much better considering the coppery taste in his mouth.

Without a word, Dick pulled out a field kit to begin clearing away the blood. Silence hung between them while Dick tended to his wounds. It was strange to have Dick be this gentle with him outside of the Richie persona or those random confusing moments.

“Why do you care?”

Dick’s eyes flicked back up to his. “Because oppressive submission syndrome is a dangerous condition that requires medical attention.”

A jolt of anger and indignation surged through the young omega, making his chest constrict and his body flush with anger. He wasn’t sick. He didn’t need treatment. Of course Dick would think his inadequate impostor was broken. He needed pills because they couldn’t have a traumatized omega wolf runt getting triggered on the job and failing the mission. Someone might get hurt if the stupid omega dropped to the ground presenting for any alpha that growled at him or worse; maybe Jason might snap and go feral because only wolves could go feral. Jason snatched his arms away the moment Dick finished bandaging him. Now free from the alpha’s grip and feeling that damning fire igniting at the back of his head, he tried to bolt for the door only to have Dick snag his wrist.

“Jason, we need to talk about this.”

Refusing to look at him in both shame and fear, the young omega attempted to pull his arm out of the alpha’s grip. “No, we really don’t.”

The bathroom door slammed shut with the lock clicking shut. Ultimately the effort was redundant since Dick could just pick the lock. Regardless, Jason made his way over to the shower turning on the water to a scalding hot temperature. Stripping took only a moment before he stepped under the spray. It hurt; would probably end in burning. The water soaked into his bandages, but it chased away the sensation of hands roaming his body. It didn’t chase away the heat growing beneath his skin.  
No matter how long he stayed under the boiling water with arms wrapped around himself, he couldn’t stop the stress heat hitting him like a punch to the gut. Claws raked beneath his skin seeking an escape. The fever was growing to the point it was noticeable from the water temperature. Shortness of breath, growing weakness in shaky limbs, a change in the sickening smell; the stress heat was consuming him.

Lowering his head, his black hair fell creating curtain around his face. It was longer than he liked to keep it, falling past his shoulders. High class omegas were expected to have long beautiful hair. Barbara took pity on him by showing him how to manage the full length; how to care for it, how to braid it and put it up when he became Robin. He hated how feminized omegas were, how it was like male omegas couldn’t be interested in masculine things. Another part hated himself for coming to like some aspects of it, for enjoying some of the pampering, some of the crafts and hobbies.

Eventually, the eyes focused on him faded. His nerves calmed and the hands faded away allowing him to focus on his stress heat. The water had turned his skin flaming pink and sore, causing his wounds to grow raw. Jason winced while drying off and redressing. Taking precautionary measures with wadded up toilet paper, he stuffed it in his underwear to catch the slick that would no doubt appear. Redoing the bandaging was robotic at this point. It wasn’t often that his old habit would resurface, but he was usually better at keeping it from going noticed. Alfred had helped push him to break it even though it proved difficult after relying on it for years.  
It was a coping mechanism - a bad one, but his only outlet for years learned from those around him. His parents were self-sabotaging, but they were all he had when it came to learning how to cope.

Dick was waiting when he exited the bathroom. “Jason, we need to talk.”

“What do you want?” The growl was fiercer than necessary, but his wolf instincts were on edge. He didn’t want to fight, but he didn’t want to let Dick in.

The alpha didn’t react. Instead he simply stepped into the bathroom, forcing Jason back so he could check his wounds. The wolf inside bristled instantly. Being cornered was not appreciated. “I want to know why you’re hurting yourself like this. I want to know why you came all the way here without telling Bruce. I want to know why he hunted me down on patrol and chewed me out because you ran away.”

“You never gave a shit before.”

A moment of silence and then. “That’s not true.”

“Bullshit.”

“I don’t hate you, Jason. You’re an annoying brat and sometimes you’re insufferable, but...we’re pack.”

Jason was quick to retort. “We’re not pack.”

The older alpha scowled. “Whether we like it or not, we both call Bruce our pack head so we’re pack.”

“Like shit we are. We’re such a great pack that you fucked off to an entirely different city. You only come by the manor to scream and bitch at Bruce.”

“I left for a reason. You wouldn’t understand. You’re so enthralled with Bruce. I’ve got enough problems with Bruce and with keeping this city alive. You’re the one who made yourself at home in my life.”

“What the hell crawled up your ass?”

“I don’t need you dragging your drama into my life.” Dick snapped. “I don’t need a headstrong omega trying to fight the power making my life worse. You want to piss off Bruce, do it on your own. The last thing I want or need is him coming to scream at me because you ran away and now I have to worry about you dropping in the middle of a fight! Or worse! If you can’t get it under control than you don’t deserve to be Robin.”

Jason’s fury, and his numerous insecurities, ignited mixing with the wolf’s instinctual anger and the omega’s stress. He felt the change licking at the back of his mind as the wolf begged to be let loose. “The fuck is your problem?!”

“You’re my problem! I have no idea why Bruce would ever think taking in a wolf was a good idea, I’ll never know. You’re reckless! Careless! You’re going to get someone hurt. No matter how many times I show Bruce how dangerous you are, he always ignores it!” Dick growled.

The fever was starting to burn through his skin. “Fuck you, you don’t know me! You know nothing about me. You don’t get to have the right to judge me! I’ve tried to be good enough for you! Any time I try to spend a minute getting to know you, you blow me off.”

“Ever thought that I don’t want anything to do with you?”

They were in each other’s faces now. Dick was snarling, that softer look gone in the wake of the instinctual anger asshole alphas felt when threatened. Jason wasn’t afraid. He knew that look well. He wasn’t going to back down.

"Why? What did I do to you? Huh?"

Dick glared at him. "Robin was mine! It wasn't something Bruce could just give away."

"You handed it down to me too!"

"After I figured there was no fucking point fighting it. You're his precious project. You can do no wrong."

“That’s fucking bullshit.” Jason snapped. “I’m nothing but a poor replacement for you! Since day one he’s been trying to make me into you. You’re the fucking golden child, the perfect Robin. He’d dump me in a heartbeat if you came back wanting to be Robin.”

Dick sneered. “You could never be anything like me. You’re just a savage wolf dragged out of the gutter! A feral dog. He should have thrown you in a sanctuary.”

Jason flinched back. The hurt surged through his veins. “I’m not feral.”

_No, you’re just a little wolf whore just like your mother. Now shut up and stop crying_

“Really? So Bruce didn’t pick you up off the streets?” Dick snorted. “I’ve seen the way you act. I’ve seen how brutal you are, how Bruce has to pull you back. How many times will he let you slip before you end up killing someone?”

Jason swung before he thought, but Dick easily deflected it. Jason’s clumsy flail hindered by instinct and heat prevented him from dodging the fist that collided with his jaw. Teeth clacked together slicing through a bit of his tongue filling his mouth with blood. His lip split on knuckles covered by armored gloves. The blow was strong enough to send him crashing back on his ass. The heavy silence stretched out as Jason sat there stunned. He didn’t know how to react. Reaching up carefully to prod at his jaw, he winced in pain. Nothing was broken, but it was going to bruise badly. He glanced up at Dick, seeing the obvious shock in the alpha’s eyes as well.

“I-I...Jason...” Dick stammered stepping forward, but only succeeded in setting off every alarm inside the omega.

The scramble was inelegant. The front door banged against the wall as the alpha gave chase a few stunned moments later. He sprinted down the stairwell after the little omega catching only the fleeting hint. Bursting out on the street the alpha could see no sign of Jason. He looked, running around in an attempt to catch a whiff of his scent, but he found nothing.

Jason was a wolf. Wolves were the best at hiding. The little omega had vanished and Dick would never find him until Jason wanted to be found.

~ * ~

In every city there was always one park neglected and overgrown where wolves congregated. The wolf inside needed release and only in these abandoned overgrown lot did wolves let their other form free to roam. In the forgotten, abandoned, neglected parts of the city, wolves trapped in the urban area were given a taste of the freedom that their ancestors took for granted.

Indulging in this primal pleasure inside the walls of civilization was a rarity Slade permitted himself. Humans were naturally flighty and far too quick to violence when spotting those in wolf form. Bludhaven had its drawbacks with a high flying vigilante that always spoiled his mood. However, his wolf would not wait any longer. The itch to roam had become too distracting so Slade sated the beast inside to prevent issues on the job.

Fear, more often than not, was the reaction his impressively large wolf form received. The scarring on his hide, his one blind eye and one golden eye, and the fangs lining his muzzle didn’t exactly scream welcoming. Most wolves were intimidated by his size with instinctual understanding of his strength. He hadn’t run into more than a handful wondering the overgrowth. Those he had kept to themselves, far too wary in a city more corrupt than Gotham. The night air hung heavy with the stench of the city. The smog, the sewers, the trash, the people, it all stank; made worse by a wolf’s sensitive nose. There was skill in ignoring it and focusing on the scent of the earth and green around him.

The grass and dirt beneath his paws felt pleasant after weeks of cold hard pavement. The somewhat peaceful serenity shattered the moment a small blur of motion darted out of the brush snarling loudly. He had only a moment to recognize it as a young wolf pup before the stench of rot hit him. A stress heat, the poor pup was in a stress heat and by the smell a bad one.  
The little wolf crashed into Slade’s leg, falling disoriented to the ground. It shook its head before gazing up at the older and larger wolf.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Why was Slade such a magnet for bird trouble?

The second Robin stared at him a moment more before both were drawn to the sound of drunk yelling. The little omega growled, hackles raised and puffing himself up as big as possible. Admittedly, it was more adorable than frightening, but naturally Slade wouldn’t say it aloud.. It was difficult to tell, but the stench of alcohol lingered beneath the sourness of distress. He had no doubt that some drunken bastards of alphas caught the kid’s scent and came hunting.

The drunkards were loud and no doubt the reason most wolves had cleared out of the park. Slade listened as they wildly dared each other to reach through the brush and grab the pup, slurring that a little omega bitch couldn’t be that dangerous. Slade scoffed at the stupidity. Omega wolves were nothing to mess with. Plenty of alphas learned the hard way what an upset omega could do. Those fangs could do a number on sensitive body parts. The little Robin, with his Bat training and dirty fighting, was probably more dangerous than most wolves.

Regardless of how well the little wolf could protect himself, a stress heat could be dangerous, especially out of pack territory. The little runt was an idiot for coming this far. Taking a step forward, Slade ensured the little Robin’s small form was tucked beneath his belly as the drunks stumbled through. One drunk fell back on his ass letting out a squawk much to Slade’s amusement. The other two froze in their place before the obvious bold one stepped forward with a switchblade in hand. Such bravery meant nothing in the end when coupled with stupidity.

They shouldn’t be too difficult to scare away. He saw little need in spilling blood. Falling into a threatening stance, Slade allowed his gaze to focus. His head lowered and his hackles raised. Lips peeled back to reveal deadly teeth made to rip and shred and crush. The deep guttural growl vibrated through his chest. There were just a few sounds that cut through the logic and reasoning humans surround themselves with. Just a few sounds that reached down to that primal core. The idiots were not nearly drunk enough to ignore that deep realization that the only thing standing between them and an apex predator was a 5-inch blade.

Slade saw the moment everything clicked in their muddled faces and the decision they correctly made. The trio fell over themselves in their attempt to flee certain death. With his good deed done for the day, Slade was prepared to leave only to feel the small warm body pressed up against his chest and then a snout poked at his throat. The older wolf stepped away watching the Robin flounder for footing. It didn’t escape the alpha that this made twice he met the second Robin while in heat.

“You’re far from home kid.” Slade eyed the little wolf. His voice sounding gruffer in wolf form.

The Bat would no doubt be searching for the runaway Robin, possibly desperate to find his omega in heat. Of course, that was assuming the Bat even knew his Robin was in a stress heat. Considering how absent Wayne was in Jason’s life when it came to the boy’s dynamic, it was highly likely the man had no clue. It served as an unsettling thought that the pack alpha would have no idea what was happening to his pack’s only omega. Stress heats didn’t act like a regular heat. They didn’t just work themselves out. Omegas couldn’t just go through stress heats without an alpha like they could a regular heat.

Stress heats happened when an omega felt threatened, triggered by bad circumstances, unsafe. Living with someone as established and powerful as Wayne shouldn’t have given Jason a reason to go into heat, but Wayne did live in a world desperately clinging to the Victorian era. It had to be a shock to Jason’s system. Something didn’t sit right in the alpha’s gut the more he thought on it.

Regardless, Slade didn’t want to get involved with Bat pack drama. Nightwing was annoying enough already. Before his damnable instincts could get him more involved, Slade turned on a dime attempting to ignore the pleading whine that followed after him. Leave the Bat problem to the Bats. The only problem came when the little wolf trotted after him, ignoring the warning growl. The sudden press of the smaller body running along his side nearly had Slade, Deathstroke, one of the best assassins in the world, stumbling over himself.

Whipping his head around, He met the innocent expression of a hurt, scared omega with those wide, far too trusting eyes. The omega’s tail gave just the lightest wag. There was far too much hope in the kid’s eyes. When Slade didn’t react negatively or at all, Jason leaned in, rubbing his head against Slade’s shoulder, working until he tucked himself beneath Slade’s chin. The weight against his chest felt like a gut punch. The little omega’s fluffy tail curled around his small body. His ears went back as he nuzzled under Slade’s chin. The oddity of the situation left Slade himself immobile.

The sheer audacity of this omega to ignore the deadly threat that he was. He would be offended if he could hear himself over his inner wolf purring happily. No, no. He was not happy with the tiny omega that was actually scenting them both. He didn’t want anything to do with pack life or taking care of an omega. He didn’t have time to deal with maintaining a pack. Still, his wolf growled possessively over the omega, so eagerly seeking his attention. The sickly scent of stress heat had dissipated, but it still lingered and Slade’s inner wolf helpfully reminded him that the omega needed his help and protection.

A grumpy sound escaped him knowing he was going to give in. Without a word, Slade reached down to wrap his massive jaws around the omega’s throat, snagging his scruff and lifting him up. He was far too small for his age, even in wolf form. It shouldn’t be this easy to carry him, but Slade would worry about feeding the kid once he got back to his safehouse. The second Robin had been at Batman’s side for over a year now and Wayne had the new kid for even longer. Why hadn’t he put on any weight in that time? It troubled Slade more than it should. Omegas were capable of handling themselves, but they were more social than alphas or betas. They needed support.

Damn Wayne couldn’t take care of an alpha pup. What should he expect when given an omega?

Slade released the omega once the two were safely sequestered in his safe house beneath the police station. To Jason’s surprise, it was a lot more homey than he expected. Thinking of Deathstroke often had him imagining spartan safe houses, function over comfort. He wasn’t expecting the mix of apartment and lair. Tucked off to the side, Slade kept his gear and equipment, most locked away from prying eyes. However the rest of the bunker looked almost like the show cases in furniture stores with how clean and tidy it was.

Jason’s wondering attention pulled back to Slade as the older wolf shifted back into his nude human form to which he quickly looked away. Nudity wasn’t that big of a deal among wolves. It was more common, a natural part of transforming between human and wolf. Living on the streets killed what shyness remained, but something felt wrong about watching the older alpha. He ducked his head, grateful he couldn’t blush in wolf form. Slade sauntered past, towards the clothes he left out for his return.

“I’m guessing you don’t have a set of clothes yourself.” Slade commented pulling on a pair of sweats.

“No,” Jason muttered lifting his head cautiously. “I left my bag at Di-Nightwing’s.”

“He the reason you’re running around one of the worst cities in a stress heat?”

Jason didn’t say a word which answered Slade’s question. It made sense. The pack’s second alpha not accepting the omega could easily trigger such a heat. A natural reaction to entice the alpha to accept him. Too many alphas used it against omegas. Boiling anger rose up in Slade’s veins. He may not be a good person with good morals, but he had a code and that code despised anyone who took advantage of omegas. He’d have to give Nightwing a visit once he took care of the kid. He didn’t have any clothes for him, so he’d have to make do with borrowing clothes until Slade managed to get him something appropriate.

Unfortunately, that meant the best he could do was find a large shirt that would no doubt swallow the kid whole. “I don’t exactly get visitors so the best I can do for clothes is this. I’ll head out and get something better soon.”

Jason jumped, catching the shirt in his teeth on reflex. However, he froze at the idea of changing in front of the alpha. Sensing his hesitation, Slade nodded towards a door.

“The bathroom’s that way.”

Jason nodded before heading over to the door, standing up on his hind legs and using his snout to turn the handle. With a quick glimpse back at the alpha he was oddly trusting for some odd reason, Jason slipped inside the room and kicked the door shut. Slade waited until he heard the shower before heading out. He’d have to be quick not to worsen the omega’s condition. Luckily, there were a few shops nearby.

The kid was curled up on his bed when he returned home with his bags and to no one’s surprise, drowning in the borrowed shirt. His hair was much longer than the last time Slade saw him, falling down his chest in wet strands. The shirt was soaked from his still soaked hair, but the kid didn’t seem concerned as he sat curled in a tight ball. The shower had apparently been a good time for his thoughts to consume him, considering how his scent had once again fouled. He hadn’t acknowledged Slade’s arrival with his eyes focused on the bedsheets and hands curled around his arms. He set the bag of clothes and takeout on the counter, watching closely. The hint of red narrowed Slade’s gaze.

“Kid, what are you doing?” The kid didn’t answer.

Shit, he’d fallen into a dark place. Slade moved quickly over to the bed, reaching out to grip the kid’s hands and stop them from clawing his arms. The response he received was not what he expected. Instead of lashing out or snapping out of it, Jason went limp with neck bared. The classic response of an omega suffering from OSS. Damn Wayne. Of course he’d take a heavily traumatized kid and worsen it. Did the bastard even know? Did he use it against him? For the most part the kid seemed to be able to function well, from the reports of him standing up to alphas, but oppressive submission syndrome wasn’t something that could just be ignored. It always lingered just below the surface.

“Damn it, kid.” Slade growled out a curse as he quickly climbed onto the bed and gathered tiny thin limbs into his arms. The kid was so frail Slade worried he’d snap his bones. “What is that damn Wayne thinking?”

“...m not weak.”

Slade tucked Jason’s head beneath his chin to which the boy didn’t protest. “I know. It doesn’t make you weak, kid, but damn it’s dangerous. Did you leave your meds at Grayson’s too?”

Obviously reluctant to answer, Jason turned to bury his face in Slade’s chest. Still, Slade had the patience to wait the kid out. It didn’t take long.

“Don’t got any pills. Ain’t sick.” Jason stated, but his voice was low, wavering; an obvious attempt to convince himself more than him. “I ain’t sick. I don’t need pills. Don’t need ‘em. Don’t want ‘em.”

The realization lit up like a light bulb. “Why are you afraid of taking medicine?”

Another pause. “Mama... she-she got sick. We-we didn’t have the money for the medicine so Mama-she found somethin’ else. The needles took her away. She’d take ‘em and check out. She took ‘em even if she didn’t need ‘em. They took her away.”

A drug addict then. So the kid was afraid of becoming like his mother. Poor kid had a multitude of problems and Wayne was apparently not helping him with any of them if he was allowing his omega, his son, suffer OSS because Jason was afraid of becoming addicted. He sighed, the inner anger growing at the idiot Wayne who called himself an alpha. How could the world’s supposedly greatest detective not know the suffering his own family was going through?

“You’re not your mother, Jason.” Slade sighed. “If you need the medication, you need it. It’s not going to hurt you. You’re so much stronger.”

“I-Bruce, he’ll think I’m too weak. He won’t let me be Robin.”

“He’d be a fool to do so.”

“I can’t lose Robin. If I can’t be Robin, he won’t need me. I won’t be useful. I’ll be worthless.”

Slade’s inner wolf growled angrily wanting to rip apart anyone who made Jason think so little of himself. The desire was great, but the desire to comfort the omega shaking in his arms was greater. “Not being Robin doesn’t make you useless, kid, and if that idiot Wayne doesn’t understand that then he’s the greatest fool I’ve ever seen.”

Little fingers curled into his shirt, tears wetting it. “I don’t want to be useless. I hate being an omega. I hate being a wolf! Why couldn’t I just be a normal alpha? I hate it.”

The black hair was wet and limp when Slade combed his fingers through it. Distantly he caught the thought of teaching the kid how to better function with it after his time keeping long hair. Nonetheless, it needed to be dried, brushed, and braided to keep it from tangling. Grooming was usually a good way to calm omegas down. Slade attempted to uncurl Jason from his lap only to have the omega cling to him tighter. He didn’t know exactly how to react. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to someone looking to him for comfort. Instinct alone had guided him into this mess. He wasn’t sure why exactly he had even gone this far.

Comforting was not his strong suit. Ask his kids, his wife, anyone he had a relationship with. He was not good with people regardless of dynamic or whether they wore collars. He fucked up more often than not when it came to interacting with others hence his penchant to work and live alone.

So why was he so gently shifting this tiny omega in his arms so he could carry him and still have a free hand to reach for the towel?

He didn’t want to think about it. He just started scrubbing the black locks until Jason relaxed enough to sit with his back turned towards Slade. At no point would Slade consider himself skilled with such work, but he managed to get his hair combed out and braided loosely. Getting the food into Jason’s hands worked to get him to robotically eat. The boy was far too skinny.

“You’re not eating are you?” Slade commented eyeing the way the boy was obviously forcing down his food. Obviously, he had little to no appetite warring with the wolf’s natural instincts to devour any food presented to it.

The duck of Jason’s head was enough to confirm it. Slade couldn’t understand how Wayne could be so blind. Everything Jason did showed how bad the kid was, how unhealthy and traumatized. The kid needed help and his alpha wasn’t going to get him any anytime soon.

“Do you want to get help, Jason?”

“I’m not-”

“You need help, kid. Don’t lie to yourself. These issues don’t just go away. You can’t just ignore it. You want to be Robin? You want to be a hero and save others? You’re going to have to save yourself first. Otherwise you’re going to die. Do you want that?” Maybe being blunt wasn’t the best way to handle a traumatized child, but sometimes being blunt was how you got through to headstrong people. Sometimes telling someone the honest truth was the only way to get them to see the truth. Of course, it was just as likely to backfire, but the tears gathering in Jason’s eyes seemed to prove that the honesty worked.

His little shoulders began to shake as ugly tears fell down his cheeks. The truth was painful and hard. It could break people down, but sometimes it really did set you free.

Slade reached out to take his shoulder. “Kid, admitting you have problems doesn’t make you weak. It makes you strong.”

“What do I do?” His voice was so small and so quiet.

“Go to a doctor, one you trust, and tell them the truth. Get help, kid.”

“It’ll get out. They’ll use it against Bruce, against me.” Jason mumbled. He moved to scratch at his raw arms, but Slade stopped him.

“I won’t lie, kid. It might. You live in the limelight and as both an omega and wolf taken in by the Bruce Wayne. People are looking at you all the time.” Slade set the kid’s hands down in the boy’s lap.

“I don’t want to be Bruce’s omega. He doesn’t think I get it, but I know he’s getting offers for me. I know he’s having me hang out with those rich bastards to find a potential mate. I don’t want one! I don’t want an alpha! Especially one of those stuck up assholes.” The growl that escaped didn’t exactly match his small form.

“Then don’t be.” Slade answered gruff. “Don’t be a pet. Just be yourself. Omegas aren’t weak. They’re dangerous. Remember that.”

Jason looked up at him and Slade had no idea how anyone could treat him so horribly. This kid could bend anyone to his will with those eyes. He nodded staggeringly before reaching up to rub his eyes with the back of his hands.

His entire body slumped. “I won’t be able to keep it from Bruce. He’ll know I went to see a doctor.”

“Don’t worry about that now, kid. You need to rest. Your body’s still in distress. Luckily the stress heat didn’t worsen.” Slade stood up to pull the sheets back. A small hand reached for his wrist.

“Are you going to leave?”

“I’ll be on the couch. Just within eyesight. You’ll be fine, kid.”

The look in the omega’s eyes told Slade he wanted the alpha closer than the couch, but he swallowed it down. Releasing his wrist and then nodding, Jason pulled back to curl under the heavy blankets Slade pulled over him. He paused looking at the mop of hair peeking out of his sheets. He reached out to stroke Jason’s head.

“We’ll get you to a doctor tomorrow. Sleep, kid.” A bit of his alpha tone slipped out, but instead of bristling the kid relaxed. Slade left him to quickly fall asleep.

The couch wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world being short for his height, but it would do for at least a night. He flicked off most of the lights, leaving the dim lights in the kitchenette on so the pup wouldn’t wake in total darkness. Blankets were yanked from a case and arranged into a makeshift bed. He took one last look back at the troubled omega, noting the slow rise of the sheets to signal Jason had fallen asleep, before settling down on the couch to try and catch a few hours of sleep as well. He’d worry about finding a discreet specialist to take the kid to in the morning. One who would be able to keep everything quiet.


	4. Not a Chapter Just an Update

Hey guys, firstly I want to thank all the comments and feedback I've received on this work. I'm blown away by some of the responses.

Secondly, unfortunately, I'm going to have to put this story on hold while I work on Kinktober stuff. I had originally planned to have at least an extra chapter released and foolishly hoped to have the first arc done, but I ran out of time. Sorry for leaving it here, but don't worry. I don't plan on abandoning this. Once Kinktober gets on its way, I'll start back up on BtW! Please be patient!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)
> 
> Just some clarification on the way the world works:
> 
> Both human and wolves have a/b/o dynamics and they are able to interbreed. Wolves are just humans who can transform (like magic) and have more heightened senses. They have slightly more wolf-like instincts but are still mainly human. Humans see them as actual animals and a separate species though they aren't thus treating them horribly. Humans can't tell who is a wolf hence the gov testing and collaring wolves. Humans live like usual, but more often than not wolves live in the slums and have a lower population. None are in power.
> 
> No wolf really has it easy. In a way, alpha wolves are worse off because they are considered more dangerous. Omega wolves are still considered desirable as exotic pets or sex slaves. They’re much more aggressive than a human omega mainly because they were raised in a more gender equal culture. A lot of people consider them fun challenges to conquer and a stasis symbol. They’re never considered actual mates/spouses. 
> 
> With wolves, gender doesn’t really designate their position in a pack/society. Omegas can do the child raising or they could lead a pack or do both/neither. Alphas could be the primary caregiver, leader, etc. They act like real wolves in that situation where every member in the pack pulls their fair share and work together to survive.
> 
> With humans, it’s the usual alpha dominance. I kind of see it as Alphas are the leaders, bosses, etc. Betas are considered just average people, but are more likely to succeed in politics since human society rarely breeds diplomatic alphas. Omegas are most often seen as weaker and more fragile. In the common population it’s kind of like they’re slightly underestimated, but they’re rising in equality and are steadily breaking down the gender thing (kind of like today with men and women equality). Omegas among the socialites, elitists, etc are treated worse. They’re groomed from birth to be perfect little dolls supporting their alpha and being presentable. They’re the stereotypical rich housewife that serves to bolster their alpha’s image, pump out perfect heirs, and stay silent. They have less agency and are technically treated illegally but it’s the rich and powerful in a corrupt Gotham. They get away with it.
> 
> My a/b/o rules are basically alphas are the sperm donors, omegas are the egg donors, and betas function like regular humans. Omegas and alphas go through immature heats/ruts once they start puberty and only have their first mature heat around 17 to 22. Betas have a regular period. It’s suppose to be illegal, but a lot of rich old families will sell their omegas off to the best suitor once the first immature heat starts. Omegas can’t really get pregnant until their first true heat, but there have been accounts of that happening which often resulted in said omegas dying in/after childbirth, becoming sterile, or becoming too weak/sick to ever carry another pregnancy. And that’s if the pregnancy carries to full term.


End file.
